Goodbye
by HPlover2000
Summary: "Nothing will stop me! Not this stupid homophobic town, not my dad, and definitely not an obnoxious Neanderthal!"   Set post-Glee
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! I'm sorry I haven't updated Family Ties. Writers block sucks. I will update it soon though.**

* * *

**K, so this is my first dialogue exercise, based off the song "Last Kiss" from Taylor Swift's new album. Apologies for the terrible baby talk.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Glee. *squeezes eyes shut* Dangit!  
**

* * *

**Goodbye**

"Kurt, please, don't do this."

"We've talked about it before Noah, you can't change my mind."

"Please? I-I'm not sure I can live without you."

"Don't be ridiculous Noah, you did it before, you can do it again. I'm going."

"Do you really love fame more then me? Would you really leave your friends, your family?"

"You know I've been dreaming of this since 3rd grade! Nothing will stop me! Not this stupid homophobic town, not my dad, and definitely not an obnoxious Neanderthal!"

".."

"N-Noah, I'm so sorry- I didn't mean-"

"Let me come with you."

"What?"

"Let me come with you. We can leave together."

"What about Beth?"

"She has Shelby and Quinn."

"She needs a father Noah."

"Will is as good as."

"No he's not. Nothing can replace a father, you of all people should know that."

"Kur-"

"You promised her you wouldn't be your dad."

"Don't bring him-"

"Kurt? We need to go, we'll miss our train."

"Coming Rachel. Goodbye Noah."

"Ple-"

"No."

"But- but I love you."

"Goodbye."

* * *

"Dadda, wheths Kut?"

"Kurt's gone sweetie."

"Did da dagon eateded him?"

"No baby, the dragon didn't eateded him."

"Whe id he den?"

"Kurtykins had to go be a big star. He's singing for people."

"Why he no say bye?"

"He didn't want to see you cry babe. He loves his Beth to much."

"Wiw we see him gain?"

"I don't know hun. I don't know."

* * *

"You ok Puck?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"My boyfriend didn't just leave me for Broadway."

"Don't even pretend Quinn, you miss Rachel."

"Wh-why would you think that?"

"For starters, your wearing the sweater you stole from her in Junior year."

"I- That doesn't-... You know what? Fine, I admit it, I miss Rachel. Who cares? It's not like we'd ever be together anyway."

"You don't know that."

"Maybe it's better not to. It would just make it hurt more."

"Yeah..."

* * *

"Wicked's supposed to open soon. You know I auditioned for the part of Elphaba."

"We know Shelby."

"Oh. Well did you know I almost played Maureen-"

"Yes Shelby, you've told us."

"Way to interrupt Will. I did have a point."

"W-"

"Don't say anything Quinn."

"I was just gonna ask what it was."

"I'm getting to it. Anyway, Rachel and Kurt are in it. I thought we could go see them."

"Shelby, I don't think-"

"It's cool Will. It's a great idea."

"You sure Puck?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Who's Kurt playing, Glinda? I guess Rachel's playing Elphaba."

"You kidding me? Even Broadway's not ready for a Kurt-Glinda. He's playing Boq."

"The munchkin dude in love with Glinda?"

"Yep, that's the one."

"Sounds good. When is it?"

"Two weeks from tomorrow."

"We should get everyone from Glee to go."

"Great idea Quinn! Crap, do you have everyone's number?"

"I'm missing San's, but she'll be with Brit anyway."

"This is gonna be awesome! We could have a party afterwords! Everyone together again."

"Not everyone."

"Wh- Oh. Puck, I'm sure Kurt will come. He won't be able to resist Mercedes. They're best friends."

"No, believe me, he won't. It'll be to hard for him."

"We could bring Beth."

"Wha- Beth? No, I can't do that to him."

"Don't you think it's unfair to her though? I bet she want's to see her favorite uncle."

"Well yeah, but what about, uh.."

"Face it Puck, you have no excuse. She's coming and that's that."

"Whatever."

"Puck-"

"Look I said it's fine okay? So shut up about it!"

"Puck wait!"

"Let him cool down Quinn. It's not easy to get over heartbreak."

"Why do you always look at me when you say that Will?"

* * *

**That didn't turn out as well as I hoped. Sorry if it got confusing. Maybe I should write it like a play?**

**I will do another chap. Maybe two. **

**Reviews make me smile :) And if you do, I will give you pie! No seriously.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry! I've been trying to motivate myself to write, but my muse hath fled. I'm sorry!**

**Don't hurt me...**

**I'm switching it to a normal story, because frankly, I need to work on my dialogue. To many characters and what not.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Kurt: Erica (for that is my name), obviously doesn't own Glee. Or any decent clothes.**

**Hey! Well...he has a point.**

**Onwards!**

**

* * *

**

I sighed, staring out the car window. It really did hurt, leaving Puck, but this was my dream. He couldn't expect me to give up my life for him. Especially when I told everyone months in advance! He couldn't expect me to just stay, just for him. For Beth...

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Rachel asked, concerned.

"I'm fine Rachel. Just thinking."

"About Noah?"

I sighed, glancing at her. Her eyes were focused on the road in front of us, but they would flick to me every so often.

"Yes, about Noah."

"Do you want me to turn around? I'll be fi-"

"No!" I yelled. Calm, calm Kurt, she was just trying to help.

"No," I repeated in a quieter tone, "I want this. I need this."

"And he needs you."

"Just drop it Rachel!"

* * *

Kurt's scarf was crumpled up next to my face while I tried to sleep. 459 sheep, 2 audiobooks, and two pills. Still, I felt even more awake. This happened every night, though some were better then others. Some nights I could convince myself he was next to me. Of course, that was kinda dumb of me, cause' in the morning I'd just end up crying again. Thank god Quinn stopped bugging me about it. Sure, she's my best friend but god that woman can be ANNOYING.

* * *

The apartment was dark and cold, reflecting the New York sky outside. Rachel was out, celebrating her success of becoming the new Elphaba. She had practically begged Kurt to come, but honestly, he didn't feel like celebrating. Sure he landed a major part in a huge Broadway musical.  
Sure he now lived in New York, far away from the hell called Ohio. But he felt empty. Devoid of any feeling. Devoid of any life. All he could remember was the look on Puck's face as he drove away. That look of utter hopelessness. The look he wore now.

* * *

Rachel was worried about her friend. Sure, he smiled at rehearsal, but it was so...fake. No one noticed. No one but her. She wondered if it was because she knew him that well, or if it was because she felt the same way...

* * *

It had been nearly a month since Kurt had called him. Nearly a month since he heard his best friends laughter. Blaine knew he must be busy, what with being BOQ in WICKED, but you'd think he could at least text him once in awhile. If Blaine didn't know better he'd say Kurt didn't want to talk to him.

* * *

He could hear the crowd talking. He could feel the pats on the back as his friends passed him. He couldn't bring himself to respond. What if Puck was out there? What if he saw him and started crying on stage? What if-

"Kurt, you ready?" Rachel asked, hand on his shoulder. He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. The opening music played.

"Showtime." She whispered.

He could hear the cheers and clapping. He could see the curtain open.

And he didn't feel anything.

* * *

**Okay, wow. I went from all dialogue to barely any. I have bipolar writing.**

**Sorry for the seperating things. The document uploader is weird.  
**

**Cookies for Reviews!**


End file.
